<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defence Mechanism by Koayyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819379">Defence Mechanism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koayyy/pseuds/Koayyy'>Koayyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OMORI (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Final Battle, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Suicide, OMORI Spoilers, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Protective!Omori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koayyy/pseuds/Koayyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omori stands under the hanging wire in White Space, waiting and biding his time. His duty is to protect Sunny. He was built for it, and he will, even if it means hurting Sunny until he stays down.</p>
<p>Or, the final battle in White Space, but in Omori's perspective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Defence Mechanism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This game made me tear up five separate times. Also I was listening to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNxrGUf6G0A">this song</a> while writing, if you want to experience more pain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Footsteps from behind. One two, a pause, three four. Despite the hesitation, he moves forward.</p>
<p>It took him long enough to go through Memory Lane. He must’ve lingered in a few of them, taking them in as he built his resolve. Not like it matters.</p>
<p>Omori will make sure it doesn’t matter. He tears his gaze from the hanging wire and turns around, Sunny stands at the opposite end of the white blanket. Everything else that belonged in White Space has been put away, he doesn’t want to be disturbed, he doesn’t want to break anything else that belongs here.</p>
<p>Sunny stares back, white shining in the pits of his black eyes, the edges of his lip pulling down as he furrows his eyebrows. Determination stolen from their memories, which mended the pristine violin in his hands.</p>
<p>The conviction in him is temporary, Omori won’t believe otherwise.</p>
<p>The white blanket and the hanging wire disappear, they are the only ones left in White Space now. A blank sketchbook page, will it be painted in red or blue?</p>
<p>The answer will be found here, they both know this.</p>
<p>Omori holds his dull knife to his chest and slashes to the side, a warning. Sunny closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath in, and out.</p>
<p>Omori doesn’t need that. He stares back with the same dead black eyes he was created with. He was made to be the perfect vessel, to protect his creator—the Dreamer.</p>
<p>It is the duty he was bestowed upon before his conception, and he will see it to the end. He will protect Sunny, even if it means he has to restrain him with red hands as he cuts off his limbs and stabs his abdomen and smears blood into his eyes.</p>
<p>Even if it means Sunny will die in reality, that’s fine.</p>
<p>Omori raises his knife and slashes, Sunny scrunches his face at the damage.</p>
<p>Sunny strikes three times with the bow of his violin, Omori shrugs it off as one hits right in the heart.</p>
<p>Everything Omori does is for him; every step, every swing. This is no different.  </p>
<p>If the real Kel didn’t knock on that door, it never would’ve come to this.</p>
<p>Reality is painful, it’s a place that changes and poisons anything it gets its hands on. The Dreamer had thought so, and the past few days just prove that point.</p>
<p>It hurt to see how the real Aubrey has changed, it hurt to hear how Hero suffered a year of meaningless living, and it hurt to attack Basil. Everything hurt. Something followed every step, Something preened at every sting.</p>
<p>And it’s Omori’s duty to get rid of anything that hurts Sunny. The truth hurt, reality hurt, so they got rid of it all, banished all traces of it from Headspace. Because Headspace is fun, because it was made for the Dreamer to escape from pain.</p>
<p>Omori slashes wildly, Sunny hisses at the pain.</p>
<p>Sunny gathers himself for an encore, Omori twitches his grip on his knife.</p>
<p>This is a meaningless fight, the winner was chosen before it was initiated. Sunny may be the Dreamer, but Omori was created to fight.</p>
<p>His unchanging face was made to withstand fear, he was given arms to wield a knife with ease. His form cannot become toast, his soul cannot leave his being.</p>
<p>Omori did not succumb.</p>
<p>What is it that Sunny can’t understand? They both know what is waiting for them beyond that white door. More pain, more hurt.</p>
<p>Sunny has caused so much suffering; to others, to himself. Omori will protect him from that hurt, he will take the blade meant for him. So why is Sunny fighting back?</p>
<p>Omori did not succumb.</p>
<p>Sunny is selfish, but that’s okay. Sunny is a liar, Sunny is useless... no, less than useless. Sunny is sick, but that’s okay. Sunny doesn’t deserve to live, but that’s <em>okay</em>.</p>
<p>Everything will be okay.</p>
<p>Omori did not succumb.</p>
<p>Omori will take the hate from their friends, Omori will be his shield from the painful truth. Sunny doesn’t need to feel anything, Sunny can stay asleep inside of him and never feel hurt ever again.</p>
<p>Omori will take the pain of death, he will make sure of it.</p>
<p>Omori will not succumb.</p>
<p>Sunny killed Mari. She loved him, and he killed her. Hero, Aubrey, Kel, and Basil loved her, and he killed her.</p>
<p>Sunny loved her more than anything in the world. She was his heart, she was his hope. She gave him a reason to live. She was his dear sister, she protected him from everything, and now she’s gone.</p>
<p>But that’s okay, Omori will take her place. He will protect him now.</p>
<p>Omori will not succumb.</p>
<p>They should just die, but Sunny won’t take the pain, Omori will. He will fulfil his duty to the very end, be the Dreamer’s perfect vessel.</p>
<p>Sunny will stay down.</p>
<p>Omori erases the enemy.</p>
<p>Sunny falls, crumbling onto the ground like knocked over building blocks. He kneels, but his grip on his violin remains strong, protecting it with his body. He closes his eyes, his grip on his bow loosens, but he’s still breathing.</p>
<p>It’s over. Omori has done it, he’s protected his creator.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>No, it’s not over. Why...?</p>
<p>Why is Sunny standing? Why is the light still shining in his eyes? Why is he lifting his violin and placing his bow onto its strings?</p>
<p>Something shows itself in the infinite white, a black and white figure seating herself onto a black bench. Like the curtain hiding her has been torn off, like she’s been waiting here, all this time.</p>
<p>She places her hands onto the keys and presses down.</p>
<p>The notes of a piano, the notes of an accompanying violin. The recital, the duet that they never played, the song that was never perfect.</p>
<p>In the middle of White Space, Mari plays the piano and Sunny plays the violin. The notes mix and unite into a melody of memories.</p>
<p>Their happy family of four, meeting Hero and Kel, finding a crying Aubrey, being introduced to Basil. Six children, each with their own dreams and hopes, finding solace in being together.</p>
<p>Growing flowers, discovering the piano, having picnics under the boundless azure sky.</p>
<p>It’s so warm, these—their memories. Mari is gone, Mari has been gone for four years. Sunny killed her, but...</p>
<p>But he wants to live?</p>
<p>Living means inviting pain, living means killing and shouldering and struggling and hating. Omori was made to protect him, but he can’t protect him if he wants to live.</p>
<p>What’s the use of a vessel without a purpose?</p>
<p>Sunny lowers his violin and his bow, stepping forward. Omori lowers his knife and stares back. Sunny doesn’t speak, they’ve never needed words, but Omori looks into his eyes and he understands.</p>
<p>Sunny falls forward, Omori catches him.</p>
<p>Omori isn’t needed anymore, is he? The Dreamer—Sunny doesn’t need his protection anymore.</p>
<p>He didn’t fulfil his duty to the end, but maybe that’s okay. Sunny thinks it’s okay, so Omori thinks it’s okay too. Now it’s time for him to close his eyes, to sleep and turn into zero. He understands, but it’s still hard to let go.</p>
<p>Omori drops his dull knife, it hits the ground and melts into white.</p>
<p>Sunny wants to live, so Omori will let him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>